Sick
by Euphoria-0123
Summary: Fiona is stuck in her condo with a fever and Adam decides to visit her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor its characters.**

_Sick_

I opened the door to Fiona's condo and was greeted by silence. I placed my bag on her couch and made my way towards her room. I turned the door knob and pushed her door open as quietly as I could so that I wouldn't rouse her.

"I see that the princess is awake." I said as I walked over to Fiona who was sitting upright on her bed, looking over the window to her right. It was currently four o'clock in the afternoon and the sun's blinding rays passed through the window effortlessly and softly illuminated her face.

I gently sat down at the edge of her mattress, making sure that it didn't shift too much due to the unwanted weight, while her eyes followed my every move.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, looking at her pale angelic face.

"Better now that my prince is here." She replied softly with a smile, sniffling at the end of her sentence.

I moved closer towards her and gently tucked a loose strand of long, curly brown hair behind her ear. I then cupped her face with my right hand and carressed her cheek with my thumb.

"You ought to get better soon, you know? Degrassi's an extremely lonely and boring place without its princess." I told her as I looked straight into her striking grey eyes.

"I missed you too." Fiona quipped as she closed her eyes and tilted her head into my hand.

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips at her words.

Fiona and I have been dating for approximately four months now. There were a lot of hurdles we had to go through during the first three months- the bullying due to me being an FTM, parental antagonism, personal conflitcts, etc. It was one hell of a roller coaster ride. In the end however, we came out as the winners. Although we undoubtedly received some emotional scars from those three horrible months, it made our relationship evidently stronger.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked softly, placing my forehead against hers in lieu of a thermometer.

She opened her eyes slowly and replied, her hot breath brushing my cheeks delicately, "Yep. All I need to do now is take my medicine."

"Well, your fever seems to have gone down. Your forehead is just plain sweaty now, it's rather disgusting actually." I said as I made a sour face and wiped the non-existent sweat from my forehead. I stopped her hand from pathetically attempting to pinch my cheek.

"If you behave like a good girl, you might be able to go to school by Thursday." I told her as I moved away from her slowly. She looked up at me with confusion etched all over her face.

"I'm going to go and get your medicine for you." I said, answering her unasked question while I rose gently from her bed and made my way towards the door.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of _Buckley's_ from a cupboard beside her stove. I then grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers and took a bottle of water from inside her fridge. I held her medicine in one hand and the water bottle on the other; the spoon was stuck in between my right index and middle finger. I made my way towards the princess's room once again, this time at a faster pace. I saw Fiona looking at me intently as I walked briskly towards her bed.

'Hmm... Let's see that pretty little smile of hers...' I thought mischievously.

I stopped halfway across her room and started dancing to a non-existent tune. I jumped left, right, and wiggled my butt. I then spun around and proceeded to moonwalk. Once I was only a couple of steps away from her, I spun around once again to face her and finished my act by singing a part of a song I once heard on the radio.

_"...When I was prince charming and you were cinderella beautiful~" _

The sound of her laughter reverberated throughout the whole condo. I sent her a warm grin and a playful wink as I sat down on her mattress once again, this time closer to her. It took her quite a few seconds to finally compose herself, and even then, she still couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You are such a dork." She told me, both her eyes and voice were filled with mirth.

"Only the best enterntainment for my princess." I said as I beamed at her.

"Now for your medicine..." I started, as I unscrewed the cap off the bottle and poured the medicine onto the spoon. I placed my free hand underneath the spoon to prevent anything from spilling onto her sheets.

"Do I have to? It tastes nasty." She whined.

I took my eyes off of the spoon momentarily and looked at her. Her lower lip stuck out stubbornly and her eyes were wide and innocent. I almost replied 'no' to her question. Sometimes, she was just too cute to refuse.

"Yes, you have to. That is, of course, if you want to get better. Now be a nice little princess and say 'aah'." I commanded her.

Fiona took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst.

'She looks like she's just about to face an evil ghost.' I thought, amused by her actions.

She opened her mouth slightly and I carefully stuck inside the spoon filled with thick brown liquid. She grimaced as the medicine's infamous taste invaded her senses. I handed her the water bottle I uncapped a few moments ago as I pulled the spoon out of her mouth gently. I watched, amused, as she downed all of the contents of the plastic container. I reached out and placed both the spoon and the medicine atop her bedside table while she recapped the bottle with a frown.

"That bad, huh?" I asked her although I already knew the answer.

"You have no idea." She stated as she also reached out her hand and placed the bottle atop the table.

I moved closer towards and gently wiped her lips with the back of my hand. She looked up at me with open affection. I leaned my head closer towards hers and slowly closed my eyes, intent on capturing her lips with mine.

Inches away from her mouth, she stopped my movements by putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't. I don't want you to get sick." Fiona said softly, a hint of reluctance in her voice.

I sighed at her words. I took her hands off of my shoulders and intertwined my fingers with hers. I then gazed deeply into her eyes and pecked her lips. Although the kiss barely lasted a few seconds, it made my heart swell double its size.

I placed my cheek beside hers gently and softly whispered near her ear, "A mere fever would not keep me away from my princess. In fact, nothing will."

**A/N: First of all, let me greet all of you with a belated Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. For those of you who doesn't know what Buckley's is, it's this medicine that tastes incredibly awful. It even says so in their motto! Also, the song that Adam sang was Peter Cincotti's Cinderella Beautiful.**


End file.
